


Niall Horan is a Horrible Best Friend

by cheshireslovely



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 19:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireslovely/pseuds/cheshireslovely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall loves Zayn.  Zayn and Liam are together.  But what happens when they're not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Niall Horan is a Horrible Best Friend

Niall Horan was an awful, awful friend. Why? He is absolutely, completely, head over heals in love with his best mate's boyfriend. He had been in love with the tan skinned, dark haired lad since before he and Liam had gotten together. Niall had been in love with Zayn for three years, but could do nothing about it since Liam was with him. He had never told Liam of his infatuation with Zayn, he was too scared of what the other might say, so he kept it to himself. He bottled up those feelings and shoved them down every time those wonderful little fantasies would pop up. He couldn’t do that to Liam, couldn’t break the two up. That would be the worst thing he could really do. 

“I’m done this time!” Liam yelled as he stormed into the flat he and Niall shared. As the door slammed shut, Niall sat up from his place on the couch. How long had he been staring at that ceiling? Judging by the spinning of the room from his hasty movement, a long time. He saw Zayn rush in seconds after Liam, chasing the boy. Both looked pissed as they walked out onto the balcony, neither seeming to have noticed the little Irishman. Niall turned and gulped as he watched them fight, the glass of the door making them seem silent. He shook his head as tears filled his eyes. He hated this. They fought all the time, but would always make up and get back to being happy. It killed Niall, knowing his best mate was always upset and that his crush wasn’t happy either. The sound of the one of the french glass doors opening grabbed his attention. Well, that and the shouting. 

“Would you calm down?! Why are you so mad?!” Zayn yelled, making Niall flinch. He had never heard the quiet lad yell before… It was quite frightening. He grabbed Liam’s wrist before he could run off and spun the boy around so that they were facing each other. “Talk to me dammit!”

“I saw! I saw all of it!” Liam finally screamed, tears in his eyes. Niall watched in confusion as Zayn’s face paled and the two’s eyes met. “I saw it and… I expected it!”

“Liam… I’m sorry, I just…” Zayn’s quiet words trailed off into silence and he pulled the slightly taller boy into a hug. The two began to whisper softly to eachother and that’s when Niall decided he was done watching. He slowly stood, quietly making his way down the hall and to his room. He shut the door quietly before flopping onto his bed in the corner of the room with a groan. It hurt so much to see the one you love in an unhappy relationship with your best friend. He wanted them both to be happy, but neither were. And he was just about done with it. For the longest time, Niall simply laid on his bed, staring at a wall as his mind wandered. He didn’t notice he was asleep until he began to dream, though it was more of a memory.

*** 

“Hey Nialler!” Zayn exclaimed, sitting beside him on the couch outside of the recording booth. He had just finished his turn while the others recorded in different rooms. Niall had finished long ago, having even fewer solos this album than last. He wondered why they kept him around if they weren’t even going to really use his voice. 

“Oh, hey Zayn,” Niall replied, his voice sounding pretty quiet compared to normal. Zayn’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. Was Niall upset? Was it because management cut out the song he had written? Was it because he only had two solos this time? Zayn cursed management as those thoughts ran through his mind.

“You alright buddy?” he asked, his tone worried. Niall waved him off with a smile and lifted up from the cushions just enough to pull down a pair of old sweats he was wearing. This made Zayn’s eyes travel down, landing on the holey fabric and his mouth went dry. The slightly tattered rips in the pants were somehow very appealing, very… Hot. He shook his head softly, thinking about Liam. They were happy together, completely happy. Not as happy as before… But still happy… Right?

“I should really get rid of these,” Niall’s Irish accent brought Zayn back from his thoughts and he shook his head. He never wanted Niall to take those off unless he didn’t plan on putting different pants on.

“No they’re… Hot,” he said with some hesitation. Niall’s cheeks burned and his eyes met Zayn’s for half a second before darting away. Shit, had Zayn seriously said that out loud? That wasn’t supposed to happen. Niall muttered out a thanks, throwing the Malik a smile before Liam joined the two and they slowly forgot about the incident. Or, that’s what they thought the other did. 

***

Niall awoke from the flashback when his door could be heard opening. He looked over quickly, seeing that it was now dark outside and Liam’s outline could barely be seen. Niall frowned, Liam would usually go over to Zayn’s after fights. Liam made his way over and sat down on Niall’s bed, sighing.

“We broke up,” he muttered and Niall gasped, shooting up.

“WHAT?!” he exclaimed. Liam sniffled softly and it made Niall angry. Furious really. Who was Zayn Malik to make Liam cry?! It didn’t matter that Niall loved him, making Liam cry is a total NO NO!

“He’s in love with someone else… And I could tell it was just over between us,” Liam said and Niall pulled him into a tight hug. He knew that it always hurt, no matter what. But when it was for someone else, it was that much worse. Niall knew what he had to do. He had to visit Zayn and yell at him for breaking Liam’s heart.

-The Next Day!-

Niall stormed up to Zayn’s door at about noon. The sun was shining high in the sky and there were oddly no clouds. The Irishman ran inside, not bothering to knock or anything. There Zayn was, casually walking around shirtless on the hot day and was just placed in the perfect spot in the hallway. He blinked as the shorter boy stormed over and pushed him against the wall.

“You broke his heart,” he growled and Zayn’s eyebrows raised. Niall didn’t know he was the reason…? 

“Niall, he broke up with me,” Zayn said calmly and Niall shook his head. He didn’t care that Liam had left that bit of detail out, he had been crying!

“That doesn’t mean his heart isn’t broken! Do you know what’s it like to see the person you love with someone else? It hurts!” Niall exclaimed and Zayn frowned. There was knowing in those bright blue eyes, and pain. But there was something else swirling there as well… Zayn didn’t know what it was, but it made his stomach twist in want.

“Niall, how would you know? Who do you love?” he asked and Niall’s cheeks pinkened and his eyes darted down. The boy’s heart raced, why did Zayn have to be so amazing at reading his eyes? Why did they have to be so close right now? Why did that warm breath have to wash over his lips in the most mesmerizing way possible? 

“N-no one…” he whispered as soon as his thoughts were sorted out and Zayn shook his head, rolling so that he was now pressing Niall against the wall.

“Niall, I need to know if my next move is going to be really stupid or not?” he whispered and Niall looked up, big blue eyes meeting deep brown ones. His mouth was parted slightly as Zayn leaned closer and their lips connected. A burst of love and trust, as well as pure joy coursed through their veins. Niall knew that he shouldn’t be kissing his best friend’s exboyfriend, but right now, he couldn’t care less. He was finally kissing Zayn Malik. And nobody else mattered.


End file.
